NOCHEBUENA PARA RECORDAR
by HikariAl444
Summary: A veces pasamos desapercibidas noche buena ,pero para Minako y Yaten es otro momento que recordar y vivir aunque solo sea por una noche.


_**Los personajes de esta historia son propiedad de Naoko Teuguchi y no mías. **_

_**-Entonces ¿me amas?-pregunté**_

_**-Yo…yo…no lo se bien-dijo**_

_**-Entonces ¿me odias?-volví a preguntar**_

_**-No podría odiar a la persona que quiero-bajo la cabeza**_

_**-Entonces ¿qué es esto que sientes y que yo también siento?-pregunte con insistencia, **_

_**Pero él no respondió**_

Mi nombres es Minako Aino tengo actualmente 20 años soy una ex sailor scout, mi sueño es ser una estrella como muchos de los artistas que conozco que durante un tiempo me enseñaron lo esforzada que es esta carrera. Mi gato Artemis ya es padre de una bella gatita llamada Diana y a pesar que no lo puedo ver muy seguidamente se que siempre me apoya. Soy fan número 1 del grupo Three Lights y aunque ya nos los he visto sigo escuchando sus canciones como una motivación personal. Esperando que algún día esa persona me responda mí pregunta

-Señorita Minako Aino es su turno

-En un momento estaré lista

Y aquí estoy de nuevo frente a todo un jurado esperando obtener el papel principal o algunos de los papeles que ofrecen para una obra de teatro. Es una obra navideña la cual retrata a una chica llamara Lauren quien se enamora en secreto de su hermano ,sin embargo su hermano solo la consideraba como una chica a la que tiene que proteger y no como una chica para enamorarse puesto que él se enamoro de otra persona .Cuando es navidad Lauren le pide a su hermano reunirse frente a unos muérdagos y es ahí donde ella se confiesa pero su hermano decide retirarse e irse a su casa, él descubre algo que había en su interior algo que hace que su corazón se acelere y cuando se da cuenta que amaba a su hermana decide suicidarse. Al final su hermana decide alejarse de su casa y guardar un muérdago como muestra de aquel día.

-Bien Mina antes de empezar con la escena quisiera preguntarte algo-dijo uno de los jurados

-Con mucho gusto responderé a su pregunta-respondí

-Supongamos que fueras Lauren porque motivo o razón crees que ella se enamoro de su hermano

-Según lo que se todo ocurrió en navidad una tarde donde Lauren cayo enferma y nadie sabía cuál era su mal e incluso a punto de morir pero es ahí donde su hermano no queriendo perder a su hermana decide llevar un muérdago y al mostrárselo a Lauren le da un beso en la mejilla prometiéndole que no la dejara ir y que por favor se recupere.

-Buen punto señorita Aino y bien si no es mucha molestia responda a esta pregunta ¿Porque que Lauren guardase una hoja de muérdago si de alguna o de otra manera fue por eso que su hermano se suicido?

La pregunta me resulto extraña, la verdad no me puse a pensar porque Lauren guardaría algo que le traería malos recuerdos quise decir que era por lo que paso en la infancia pero aun con eso jamás guardarías cosas que te harían daño a no ser que seas una masoquista pero según el perfil de Lauren ella no era masoquista .

-Yo no sabría decirle él porque

-No se preocupe sabia que la segunda sería difícil y bien comencemos con su actuación

Pase toda la mañana en el Casting no sé si me fue bien pero estoy segura que lo hice bien

-Vamos Mina sin desanimarse-me dije a mi misma

Más tarde decidí encontrarme con las chicas por lo que fui al templo de Rei ahora ella es la que maneja el templo puesto que su abuelo decidió retirarse

-Mina que bien que estés aquí-dijo Rei al verme

-Pues si tenía que venir no es acaso hoy día de chicas

-Y bien como te fue en tu casting todo bien

-Mañana anunciaran las que obtuvieron el papel

-Ya veo oye Mina esperemos un poco mas ya sabes las chicas también tienen trabajos

-Si no te preocupes finalmente vine muy temprano

Es cierto no solo yo sino que también Amy últimamente está con sus clases de medicina y qué decir de Lita ella está con todo trabajando en una pastelería .Y nuestra querida Serena siendo toda una decoradora de interiores y yo que pensé que su vida seria dormir y comer dulces.

-Lita traerá uno de sus pasteles ¿verdad?-pregunte con esperanza de comer el mejor pastel de la ciudad

-Si le pedí a gritos que lo trajera-respondió Rei con el mismo entusiasmo

Estuvimos esperando media hora más hasta que vinieran las chicas, primero llego Amy después vino Lita con sus ricas y exquisitas tortas y finalmente como siempre Serena

-Me han guardado algo de torta verdad-dijo serena inflando sus cachetes

-El que llego tarde no merece nada Serena-dijo Rei burlándose

-Yo no te pregunte a ti eso Rei-respondió Serena con molestia

-Pero yo quise responder –también dijo Rei en tono de molestia

-Ya empezaron de nuevo-rio Amy

-Señorita Mina llego una carta para usted-aviso a la puerta Nicholas

-¿Una Carta?

-Seguro un admirador de Mina-me dijo Lita-de seguro quiere algo contigo

-Eso no lo sé pero si es así –dije con total seguridad – seria genial

Al abrir la carta descubrí que era de la empresa donde hice el casting y para mi total emoción había sido elegida como Lauren

-Me escogieron como Lauren-grite con júbilo

-FELICITACIONES-gritaron todas

-Gracias chicas ahora si daré lo mejor de mi

Esa tarde nos quedamos hasta noche a festejar por mi nuevo trabajo, y al día siguiente fui a la empresa donde me dieron el papel oficialmente anunciaron que la obra se presentaría en 24 de diciembre en la noche .Estaba emocionada por saber quien sería mi hermano me imagine un hombre guapo y alto, y si me enamoro de él durante las escenas y formamos una pareja, seriaaa genial

El chico que sería el hermano de Lauren es decir mi pareja era como me lo imagine ,pero cuando trate con él me lleve la peor de las sorpresas ,lo sé lose muchas dicen que a veces hombre bien vestido o es metrosexual o es homosexual en el caso mío y para mi mala suerte ese chico corpulento ,cuyo nombre era Takeshi y ha saber resulto siendo gay y como lo supe pues fue porque cuando quería saludarlo él me dijo:"Tus uñas están mal pintadas necesitas cambiar de pintauñas"

Estuvimos toda la mañana repasando nuestro guion la verdad es que Takeshi actuaba bien en escena parece hombre, ojala y se quedara así. Luego de terminar el guion decidí ir a casa y escuchar las voces de mis amados Three Lights. Aunque no estuvieran en nuestro mundo siempre recurría a ellos si quería dormir **Todokani Omoi **si quería estar romántica **Nagareboshi he **y así cada una de sus canciones. Recuerdo que incluso en la pasada navidad decidí regalarle a Serena la canción que Seiya le compuso ella estaba algo emocionada (ya saben frente a ella estaba Darien y la verdad me encanto su cara era como que le hubiera hecho recordar que en algún momento Serena quiso mucho a Seiya) .Mi canción favorita era sin duda Mayonaka Hitori era relajante y con esa canción decidí dormir para prepararme para mañana

_***FLASBACK**_

_**-Mina puedes dejar de hacer eso-dijo con molestia Yaten**_

_**-Perdón es que quería jugar un poco contigo**_

_**-Estamos en plena grabación y tu solo quieres jugar-me volvió a regañar**_

_**-Es que eres tan serio además de solitario, por eso yo quiero estar contigo ahora para que no estés solo**_

_**-¿Estar conmigo?**_

_**-Yaten tu canción habla sobre ti y lo solitario que te sientes verdad-cambie de tema**_

_**-Mina yo no puedo cambiar como soy yo espero que esa persona venga**_

_**-¿Esa persona?**_

_**-Si ella vendrá con nuestras canciones lo se**_

_**-¿Ella?**_

_**Me quede en silencio jamás imagine que se refería a su princesa pero ese día me sentí triste**_

_**FIN DEL FLASBACK***_

-Ya es tarde que voy a hacer voy a llegar tarde-dije desesperada-maldito Reloj

Y efectivamente llegue tarde lo bueno es que el director aun no había llegado así que por lo menos pude tomar un respiro

-Señorita Aino llego una carta para ti

-¿Otra vez una carta?... ¿Tiene remitente?

-No, es anónimo

-Qué raro, la leeré al terminar-decidí guardar la carta pues estábamos a punto de empezar

-Mina más entusiasmo en esa parte Lauren exclama emocionada la llegada de su hermano-dijo el director

-Bien-respondí

Repasamos la escena donde después de un tiempo el hermano de Lauren regresa a casa pues había estado estudiando lejos por un tiempo, ahora regresaba mas fornido que antes, la verdad es que en esa escena Takeshi se luce de lo mejor

Al termina todo decidí por fin leer la carta la cual contenía las siguientes palabras:

"_**Te estaré viendo al parecer has mejorado mucho"**_

No tenia remitente así que no sabía quién lo había enviado, decidí pensar que fue alguien que me conoció de hace mucho y que ahora me iría a ver además lo vería el día de la actuación

Y así paso el tiempo hasta que llego ese día, el día de la presentación frente a todo un público

Pero entonces alguien llamo al móvil, era Lita

-Al ¿Lita?

-¡Mina‼ a que no sabes quien vino a verte?

-¿Quien?

-Señorita Aino el director la llama, repito el director la llama-dijo alguien por interlocutor

-Lita perdón pero tengo que colgar más tarde me cuentas

Tuve que colgar puesto que mi jefe me llamaba, al llegar a la afina encontré al director algo molesto y no solo a él sino a bastante gente a su alrededor

-Señores tengo algo lamentable que decir, al parecer hace algunos momentos nuestro actor clave Takechi Uchida ha sufrido un accidente mientras venia aquí ,así que necesitamos encontrar un reemplazo sino la obra se cancela

Todos reaccionamos al instante y todo el personal llamo a gente conocida por actuación, según sé Takeshi está internado, al terminar la obra si es que se realiza decidí ir a visitarlo finalmente nos habíamos vuelto amigos cercanos

Las personas del Staff buscaron a cuanto actor había pero ninguno podía hoy puesto que era nochebuena, el director incluso tuvo que ofrecer más por la paga pero ni aun así cuando pensé que todo se terminaría alguien anuncio

-He encontrado a alguien y ha aceptado pero con la condición que no se revele su nombre y que en la obra se utilicen mascaras, Señor que le parece-pregunto a nuestro Director

-Acéptalo dile que no importa que con tal que se represente esta obra normal-dijo esperanzado el Director

-Vendrá en media hora no se preocupe, según se sabe del trama y normal se aprenderá los diálogos

-Perfecto bien todos a prepararse-nos ordeno el Director

Y un rayo de esperanza entro en mi pero me preguntaba qué persona no quiere que su nombre no salga en la obra o que utilicemos mascaras porque no creo que sea feo o sí?

Llegada la hora de la obra, estaba más nerviosa que nunca primero porque no habíamos ensayado y después porque había mucha gente afuera. Y todo comenzó en un abrir y cerrar de ojos

-Presentamos para todo nuestro público la obra de teatro: DarkMoon

Y así empezó todo y hasta que por fin pude ver a mi hermano en la obra y al verlo me di cuenta que incluso con la máscara era hermoso, algo despertó en mí y me sentí incomoda mientras compartía escena con el pero a la vez sentía una emoción indescriptible. Hasta que llegamos a la escena crucial de la historia donde Lauren se le confiesa

-Entonces ¿me amas?-pregunté

-Yo…yo…no lo sé bien-dijo

-Entonces ¿me odias?-volví a preguntar

-No podría odiar a la persona que quiero-bajo la cabeza

-Entonces que es esto que sientes y que yo también siento?-pregunte con insistencia,

Pero él no respondió

Esto no estaba en el libreto pero no sabía qué hacer en ese momento la verdad es que aquí es donde él se va pero entonces él

-**Yo siento algo prohibido por ti no lo podría llamar Amor pues entonces no te hubiera dejado y me hubiera quedado a tu lado intente olvidar esto pensando en otra persona pero no pude simplemente siempre te recordaba no quería alejarme de ti pero tuve que hacerlo, perdóname si te hice daño al te, cuando te vi de nuevo no pude simplemente verte y dejarte por eso ahora estoy aquí para no volverte a dejar.**

Me dejo sin aliento parecía que se estaba refiriendo a mí y no a Lauren hasta que un impulso hizo que mi mano le quite la máscara…y al verlo no podía creer que era el mi mano empezó a temblar era la persona que despertó en mi sentimientos la que me dejo y se fue a su planeta, a la que escucho todas las noches, a la persona que me enseño hacer artista la que despertó celos en mi…era Yaten

-Ya...ya...yaten-dije

-Shhh-puso sus dedos en mis labios-vine a verte pero no pensé que de tan cerca, estas más hermosa que nunca Mina

-Pero que estamos haciendo el público no entenderá-dije desesperada

-Lauren quieres escapar conmigo a un nuevo mundo donde no importa nuestro origen sino lo que sentimos-dijo

-No podemos somos hermanos no podemos cambiar eso

-Lauren nosotros no somos hermanos, a mi me adoptaron para cuidarte

-¡ ¿Qué?!

-Mis padres te lo ocultaron pero ahora que te me has confesado podemos estar juntos

-Yo...yo...yo no se que decir

-Ven conmigo Mina

Y apenas termino con esas palabras me cargo y me llevo fuera de escena, todo el Publico se sorprendí y cuando pensé que todo terminaría ellos aplaudieron emocionados pero no pude saber más puesto que Yaten me llevo hasta afuera

-Yaten suéltame-dije llorando-me haces daño

-Mina recuerdas esa vez?

-¿Esa vez?

-Cuando me preguntaste que sentía y no pude responderte lo recuerdas?

-Si, pero tú nunca respondiste

-Las palabras que dije ahí adentro no solo eran por actuación eran enserio…pero por las dudas te lo volveré a preguntar

-Yaten...tu...tu...

-En esta Nochebuena Señorita Mina ¿quieres huir conmigo?

-Solo por esta noche Joven Yaten

-Solo por hoy quiero estar contigo aunque quisiera estar aquí toda una vida

-No importa aun si es solo una noche mis sentimientos han sido correspondidos así que aun si nos separamos estaremos unidos

En ese instante me abrazo y me beso…

Estar con él fue lo mejor que me había pasado olvide mis penas olvide mis rencores y tristezas mientras estaba con él me sentía completa …Nochebuena donde no solo se cumplen el deseo de los niños sino donde se cumplen miles de deseos…Nochebuena para recordar y disfrutar

_**GRACIAS POR LEER MI HISTORIA **__** ESPERO Y LES HAYA GUSTADO**_


End file.
